1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly, to an eyeglasses assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to many reasons, for example one's body or the bad pose in reading, people usually suffer from nearsight and farsight, and must wear eyeglasses to correct their sight. The conventional eyeglasses mainly comprises a frame, two lenses and temples. The temples are combined to the frame, and the lenses are installed into the inside edge of the frame. In considering the shape of the eyeglasses and the convenience on the combination, there are many types of combination for the lens and the frame.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional eyeglasses assembly mainly comprises: a frame 11, two temples 12, and a lens unit 13. The frame 11 has a transverse rod 111 formed an arcuate shape. The transverse rod 111 has two ends for connecting to the temples 12. A groove 112 is formed on a underside of the transverse 111. The width of the groove 112 is approximately equal to the width of the lens unit 13. The lens unit 13 comprises two lenses 131. In combination, a upper edge of the lens unit 13 is forced and received into the groove 112. However, such a long and narrow section of the groove 112 makes a difficult process on combining the upper edge of the lens unit 13 to the groove 112.
Furthermore, because the groove 112 has a downward open, it is easy to separate the lens unit 13 from the groove 112 when the groove 112 is loose. Therefore, referring to FIG. 1, there are screws 132A and 132B to cross through the transverse rod 111 and to hold and fix the lens unit 13. However, more complicated process will be performed to combine the eyeglasses assembly.